La enana muda
by John R. Branwen
Summary: AU. Cómo es posible que alguien de apariencia tan tierna como Rukia puede ser tan sádica a la vez? Es tal como lo dicen: a veces las mejores cosas de la vida vienen en empaque pequeño. Lemon. Mute!RukiaxIchigo.


**La enana muda**

 **Summary:** AU. Cómo es posible que alguien de apariencia tan tierna como Rukia puede ser tan sádica a la vez? Es tal como lo dicen: a veces las mejores cosas de la vida vienen en empaque pequeño. Lemon. Mute!RukiaxIchigo.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** AU, quizás un poco de OoC, Lemon, y algo diferente por aqui, una Mute!Rukia.

 **En fin, espero que les guste, que ya hace rato que no veo ni el manga ni el anime, espero no estar tan OoC. Ademas, desde ahora les digo: las frases japonesas simplemente no se me dan, así que entiendo si esto no les gusta, es mi primero aquí en Bleach y no tengo mucha experiencia en fic de anime excepto en Captain Tsubasa –Super Campeones, para la raza- y RWBY… aunque ni siquiera entre nosotros los fans tenemos claro si RWBY entre como anime o no, pero eso es otro rollo.**

 **En fin, espero lo disfruten:**

* * *

 **La enana muda**

 **Capitulo único**

* * *

Soplaba el aire alli, en algún lugar escondido allí a las afueras de algun lugar desdichado en el mundo, en donde hay dos personas recostadas en la cama: una de ellas, de cabello tan oscuro como la noche actual, ya estaba profundamente dormida; sin embargo tu, que eres la otra, no podías dormir, no después de lo acontecido alli, donde el naranja y el negro se mezclaban a la perfección. Y es justo en ese momento que te preguntas, como es que tu, Ichigo Kurosaki, el mas grande criminal que ha azotado Karakura y sus alrededores, ha terminado arrodillado a los deseos de una enana?

La respuesta está justo a tu lado, justamente esa enana, ha sido la responsable y culpable de tu "caída".

Cómo es posible que alguien de apariencia tan tierna como Rukia puede ser tan sádica a la vez? Es tal como lo dicen: a veces las mejores cosas de la vida vienen en empaque pequeño.

* * *

Recuerdas como fue que la conociste? Ah si, fue un día en el cual tu querido padre te informo que ibas a tener acompañante individual para efectuar las labores criminales de la familia, una organización local, por el momento. Si, a veces te preguntas por qué en vez de hacer algo diferente con tu vida, decidiste seguir con el "negocio familiar" a pesar del riesgo que conlleva y que incluso ya te quito a tu madre y ha dejado heridas muchas veces -y de manera literal- a tus hermanas. Ah si, el dinero fácil lo puede todo.

Segun lo único que lograste saber, tu acompañante venia directo de la organización yakuza llamada "Seritei". O una de dos, o a esa persona no le importa el estar dentro de la élite criminal, o simplemente no quieren que esté con ellos y decidieron hacer el cambio a la primera que pudieron.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que a su lado alguien se había parado:

 **-Tu... Tu que quieres?**

Mas ella... No respondió.

 **-Anda, contesta enana.**

Solo fruncio el ceño.

 **-Acaso no sabes quien soy?**

Ella solo tomo una hoja y un lápiz que tenia en su bolso, empezó a anotar, y una vez terminado, te dio la hoja.

 **-Que carajos? Tu eres la persona con la que voy a trabajar? Mejor me hubieran puesto con un gnomo.**

No viste venir... El golpe que te dio justo en la boca del estomago -quizas porque no alcanzaba más arriba-, el cual hizo doblarte rápidamente de dolor por el impacto.

Que clase de chica era esta? Y para colmo... era muda!

A pesar de los miles de reclamos que le hiciste a tu padre por ponerte como acompañante a esa enana, no tuviste más opción que aceptarla para el trabajo -claro, el bastardo de Isshin siempre tiene un par de ases bajo la manga-.

Sin embargo, al ir trabajando día a día, te empezó a llamar la atención su eficacia, y la llegaste a aceptar...

Tanto así, que ahora no puedes vivir sin ella.

* * *

Creo que con el tiempo te pudiste dar cuenta que con Rukia más que con nadie, las apariencias engañan.

Cuantas veces no te ayudó en los robos? Cuantas veces no te salvó el maldito trasero de que te atraparan? Cuantas veces no hizo ella frente a quienes querían detenerlos por ti? Cuantas veces... ha matado por ti? Dilo Ichigo, cuantas veces?

Ya perdiste la cuenta, verdad. Y si, ella, la "enana muda" se convirtió en tu malvada y despiadada compañera. E incluso, en algo más.

Recuerdas lo que ocurrió temprano en esta noche? Tu estabas tranquilamente descansando en tu celda, donde estabas desde que fuiste atrapado hace un par de días por ir a hacer un trabajo a solas en vez de llevarte a Rukia -si, otra de sus discusiones estúpidas y por eso estas en la cárcel-. Y repentinamente, una de las paredes sale volando en pedazos. Te cubres para que los escombros no te lastimen. Y cuando queda una nube de polvo flotando, divisas una silueta... de poca altura.

Si, hizo todo esto para liberarte, al más puro estilo de Harley Quinn y el Joker -que referencias las tuyas Ichigo, en vez de leer manga lees comic americano-. Y no lo hizo ni por orden ni capricho del viejo -sabes muy bien que no daría ni dos yenes por sacarte de allí- sino por su propia voluntad. Lo pudiste ver muy bien a través de esos ojos, ese extraño e inusual color morado en ellos y entiendes sin palabras el por qué lo hizo. Porque entre ustedes nunca se han necesitado palabras, solo acciones.

Te entrega tu arma de fuego -pistola-, la Zangetsu, que por cierto quien sabe como la consiguió, y fueron procediendo a burlar a unos guardias, en unos casos, y en otros, a aniquilarlos y dejarlos fuera de combate mientras se desangran gracias a los disparos de sus armas.

Finalmente, llegan a la escondida base criminal, donde ni siquiera te lleva a ver a Isshin -y de hecho para que, ninguno de los dos tiene ganas de sus tonterías-. Te lleva directo a su cuarto, donde una vez dentro, Rukia lo cierra con seguro por dentro y te tira en su cama -si que tiene fuerza para su estatura-.

Alzas una ceja y esbozas una leve sonrisa burlona ante la escena:

 **-En serio? Para esto me sacaste de prisión?**

 **-...?**

 **-Si, claro que lo se, no eres tan idiota ni estas tan frustrada como para ayudar a fugarme de una prisión sólo para tener sexo.**

 **-...!**

 **-No te enojes enana, solo digo la verdad.**

 **-...!?**

Esquivas un golpe que intentó darte. Si, no es tan efectiva en esos asuntos cuando cae en provocaciones. Y sabes que cayó cuando ves su sonrojo en medio de su molestia.

 **-Qué, no te gusta que te digan tus verdades?**

En respuesta, ella toma tu arma, la Zangetsu, se para en frente de ti y empieza a hacer una parodia de ti con gestos y acciones incluidos. De hecho, con los looks de ropa tan parecidos en colores que usan -ambos completamente de negro- y haciendo a un lado cosas como el color de cabello y la altura, podría ser perfectamente una versión femenina de ti.

 **-Así que quieres jugar?**

Rukia sólo te toma de la camisa y te atrae ferozmente dándote un intenso y pasional beso. Para posteriormente lanzarte de nuevo a la cama y empezar a ejecutar un baile, un sensual y erótico baile, con Zangetsu.

Observas extasiado como se va despojando lentamente de su ropa, a la vez que niega que te le acerques y continúa con su provocadora danza. Sigue hasta que solo queda con su ropa interior -quien diría que los malditos conejos de Chappy serian tan sexys... No serán acaso de Playboy?- y empieza a acariciarse el cuerpo, tanto con sus manos como con tu arma, de una manera extremadamente sexy.

Allí fue donde ya lo supiste: oficialmente Ichigo Kurosaki "cayo"

Hace una seña para que estes allí, con ella, y tu, ni tardo ni perezoso llegas a su encuentro, besandola salvajemente y dado tu desesperación por hacerla tuya, arrancas literalmente a pedazos la ropa que aún tenía puesta. Ella te mira en forma de reclamo, pero con una mirada le dices que pronto se lo pagaras, en el futuro, teniendo lo que quiera, y ahora con tu arma... Y no, no te refieres a Zangetsu.

Aprovechas la más que evidente diferencia de estatura y la alzas para azotarla directamente en la cama. Alli, en un mayor resplandor que el de la luz de la luna llena que entra por la ventana, la ves, completamente desnuda frente a ti, con su corto cabello negro en la cama, yaciendo frente a ti, esa belleza en miniatura con una sonrisa traviesa. Asi es Rukia, y nunca la cambiarias.

Y decides probar a que sabe, que se siente siente tocarla, acariciarla, cada centímetro de ella. Empiezas por su cuello, llevando tus labios a sus senos.

 **-...!**

Vainilla.

Viajas rumbo al sur, para probar su plano vientre.

 **-...!**

Fresa.

Finalmente llegas a su centro, el centro de mayor placer, su intimidad: lo tocas, lo besas, lo lames:

 **-...!**

Chocolate.

Sin duda es como lo recordabas: Rukia sabe a napolitano.

Aunque había algo que se te había olvidado, y ella te lo traería a la mente: te voltea con salvajismo, quedando encima de ti, y va rompiendo tu ropa hasta dejarla hecha jirones. Te molestarías por ello de no ser porque es mucho más dominante de lo que parece. Y lo confirmas con la mirada, te toca la hora de ser el sumiso.

Acaricia todo tu cuerpo, tanto con las manos como con los labios, arrancandote gemidos que a diferencia de los de ella, si tenian sonido. Rukia sonrie y literalmente te hace gemir hasta el cansancio.

Y justo cuando te vas recuperando, sabes lo que sigue:

 **-En serio?**

 **-...**

Tu sólo sonríes al ver como toma tu miembro y lo estaca de un golpe dentro de ella. Si bien no es la primera vez que lo hacen, ni mucho menos, siempre se siente diferente que lo haga así. Y sabes que te llegó la hora: vuelves a ser el dominante.

 **-...**

 **-Que, quieres más?**

 **-...**

 **-Vamos, dímelo, pídelo.**

 **-...!**

Te divierte como ella se retuerce por la excitación y el deseo, pidiéndote más y más. Y tu, como el vasallo en el que te has convertido, le obedeces, haciendo que se excite cada vez más hasta que ambos llegan al clímax, rendidos de cansancio.

Tomas la sábana blanca que está allí para cubrirlos, a la vez que se recuesta en tu pecho.

 **-...**

 **-Y yo a ti, mi enana muda.**

Ves como se queda dormida, esa pequeña belleza que ha sido tuya, y siempre lo será.

* * *

Estas tranquilo hasta que notas por la ventana notas un par de ojos que divisan la escena en el cuarto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, pero sin despertar a tu amante, tomas tu Zangetsu y te dispones a dispararle.

Pero en vez de hacer algo similar, Isshin dolo alza ambos pulgares antes de salir de la vista. Maldito viejo.

Pero eso no importa ahora. Lo que ahora importa es quien esta a tu lado y con quien quieres estar siempre: Rukia, tu enana muda.

* * *

 **Y bien, que les pareció? Decidi hacer una adaptación IchiRuki a partir de un fic que había hecho con dos personajes de RWBY: Roman y Neopolitan. Y es que si alguien ve RWBY, que espero que si, encontre similitudes interesantes:**

 **Roman - pelinaranjo - Ichigo**

 **Neopolitan - enana - Rukia**

 **Y de allí me dije, y si lo adapto, pero con Rukia muda tal como la tricolor -si, Neopolitan tiene look particular-? Claro que adaptado a nuestro mundo, no al mundo de la serie de RWBY. Y así surgio.**

 **Espero que les guste, ya tengo otro por allí. Digamos que les voy a dar tres pistas para que puedan adivinar de que sera el otro:**

 **Pistas:**

 **-Joven maestro.**

 **-Naranja y azul.**

 **-Flechas.**

 **Y si, también sera lemonoso.**

 **Quien me lo adivine lo, o la, mencionaré en el proximo fic.**

 **Espero sus reviews, saludos.**


End file.
